Enslaving the RWBY
by NoWregrets
Summary: I am not going to do a summuray for this crap. Practically a hypno-fiction were a Gary Sue OC makes a harem with team RWBY. Lemons, lemons, and more lemons. Rated M for a reason.


**Hello.**

 **This is my first fanfic.**

 **But first let me tell you something about my "philosophy."**

 **I will write shameless stories, like this one, because I don't give a shit. Because I have no regrets. (Hence the name).**

 **I live in America, after all. It is a free country, after all.**

 **The main character is a Gary Stue. Heads up for you. If you don't like it, then get the fuck out.**

 **If you write a hateful comment, I will reply and say "FUCK YOU!"**

 **This fic is for horiible people, like me.**

 **So please, enjoy.**

* * *

A male, appearing about 16 years old, crouches on a tree branch. He has messy cyan hair that looks perfect somehow, and pink eyes. He is about 5'7 and weighs about 200 lb. due to his muscular, fit frame. Other than that, he has no clothes on.

Yep, this guy is completely naked. He looked down on the forest floor is naturally limp 6-inch penis hanging in his eyesight.

This guy's name is Seigyo, as in Project Seigyo; an Atlas project in order to create the ultimate humanoid weapon.

It failed miserably, in more ways than his not-so-threatening hair and eyes. His personality, as a whole, was a complete failure.

Seigyo smirked as a memory flashed into his head.

* * *

 _"Are you sure having a 16 year old girl as a test subject is okay?" Seigyo overheard a scientist ask._

 _"She did volunteer. Plus, despite his appearance, maybe it can be used to decieve the enemy." He heard another reply._

 _Suddenly, he heard a door open, and a teenage girl walked in._

 _Then the door closed, leaving then two alone._

 _Seigyo then smirked._

 _5 minutes later..._

 _Men came rushing in the room as Seigyo was fucking the girl, who was now naked, had her face contorted into a ginourmous, goofy grin and eyes as open as you can get, said eyes filled with spirals._

* * *

Seigyo chuckled at the memory. "Oh, how fun it was to show that emo bitch true bliss." He smiled, his penis now hardened stiff, extending to the length of 9-inches.

Then he heard a voice. It sounded, despite irritated, like that belonging to a princess.

He looked in the direction, and silently hopped from branch to branch, making no sounds. The experiment was a success for everything else that made him perfect.

He soon spotted a girl, pouting, and walking with sass in her movements. She had white hair and a white dress. She was petite and cute; Seigyo likes cute girls. His penis stiffened more as he dropped down to greet her.

* * *

Weiss was pissed.

Not only was she seoerated from her team, RWBY, but she was completely lost.

"Ooh, let's split up! We'll find it faster! Nyah nyah nyah!" Weiss said, mocking her leader.

She wouldn't admit it, but she has no directional sense at all.

She pouted and began to stomp on the ground...

...until a guy fell from above, surprising her.

What truely shocked her, however, was not that this young man came out of no where; it was that he was naked!

Weiss stared at his figure, voice stuttering and face burning red from embarrassment, as she saw an actual penis for the first time in her life.

And it was fully erect, which could only mean one thing.

"I apologize for the intrusion, m'am...but you look angered." The teenager looking boy said, not giving two shots about the current dilemma. "Are you lost?"

* * *

Weiss began to stutter, "Y-Y-Yes, b-but...w-why are you n-n-n-naked!?"

This made Seigyo chuckle, as he made up bullshit. The people who made him made him good at making up bullshit. "I was raised in a village who don't wear your 'clothing.'"

Swiss looked bewildered, then calmed down a bit. She thought this guy was just an insane pervert (which he was). Although calming down, she was still on high alert, and still blushing. "W-well. I am lost. Do you mind helping me find my friends?"

Seigyo nodded, chucking evily on the inside. "Of course." He calmly said. "But first, how about some rest, you look tired." As he said that, a couple spirals left his eyes.

Weiss originally was about to refuse. Her first priority was to find her friends. However, she caught a glimpse of something. Rings of color leaving the man's eyes. The spirals then seemed to coax her mind into wanting to rest a little. Her friends are okay anyway. After dismissing the spirals as her mind playing tricks, she sighed. "Eh, I'll take your offer. But don't get the wrong idea! I am just agreeing with what you said, that's all!"

Seigyo chuckled. "I can help you up to the tree branch." He moved close to her and attempted to pick Weiss up, but she pushed him away, blushing. "N-No thank you! I-I can get up there myself!"

"Please, I insist." Seigyo said, releasing a couple more spirals.

There it was again. Some more spirals. Weiss found them slightly captivating, then her own thoughts gave into his suggestion. "F-Fine. But only because you insisted!'

Seigyo chuckled as he picked up Weiss bridal style. He then jumped up into the tree's canopy. After landing on a rather large branch that can be startled comfortably and still be used to walk on with two feet (breaking logic), Seigyo set her down, having her strafle the branch. "Th-Thank you." Weiss pouted.

Seigyo then crouched down toward eye level with Weiss, eye closed. "M'am..." He then opened them, said eyes now full of colorful rings and spirals, each one a different color. "Look at me please."

Weiss, not expecting anything, looked at Seigyo's eyes, and saw the rings against. Except instead of a few, his eyes were consumed in them. "W-What the-!? Si...Sir...your eyes...they...they're..." Weiss attempted to speak, but the rings had a captivating, addicting feel to them. The pretty color they emitted weren't just wonderful to see, they seemed to be wonderful on her mind. Weiss leaned in, coming closer to the naked boy, to take in more spirals, her own eyes reflecting them back like a mirror.

"Shhh...there is nothiiinggg to worry about, right?.." Seigyo asked, an insane smile creeping onto his face.

Weiss's facial expression began to completely relax as she simply took in all the colors, hernown consciousness gone. Then, her facial muscles began to twitch, contorting to the signature look, the look of no return.

"...my Snow Princess?"

As Seigyo asked that, a *PING* sound rung throughout Weiss's mind, and her eyes suddenly shot wide open, only blinking when having to, the spirals not only reflecting perfectly, but also generating on its own, and her face contorting to form a big, goofy looking grin. "Yes, master." Weiss replied simply.

* * *

Seigyo chuckled. "Tell me your name."

"Weiss Schnee, master." The white haired girl told Seigyo.

Seigyo heard the name before, who hasn't heard of the Schnee Dust Company? But that wasn't the point. This girl was now completely his. Seigyo stood up. "Stand up, Weiss, and remove all of your clothes. Become naked like me." Seigyo demanded.

Weiss nodded, saying "Yes master." She then stood up on the tree and removed her heels first. She then removed her dress. The shoes impacted with the ground, but the dress fell onto the branch, her rapier dangling.

The girl then removes her bra, having it drop to the forest floor and revealing her small, yet cute A-cup sized breasts. She then removed her panties, tossing them onto the forest floor.

She did this all while keeping her facial expression. After she was done, she stared off into nothing, awaiting a new order.

Seigyo chuckled. She saw that under that dress, she does have a hourglass frame. Her breasts may be small, but her ass is well shaped, looking both cute and sexy while nothing covered it. The new slave kept the hair up, which only added to her cute and sexy figure.

Now Seigyo turned around, and said, "Now, Weiss, come. I will give you a piggy back ride to your new home."

"Yes master." Weiss said, immediantly minting onto Seigyo, wrapping her arms around his pecs and lacing her legs around his abdomen, he small breasts spreading out on his back and head rest on his back.

Seigyo then began hopping branch to branch, taking the naked girl with him, ditching her clothes.

15 minutes later, they arrived at a stereotypically ancient temple. Seigyo brought Weiss into the temple, where there was a throne chair. Seigyo told Weiss to detacth (which she did immediantly) and he sat on the throne chair.

Weiss stood, naked and obediantly, awaiting new orders. Seigyo smiled. "Weiss, come here and stand directly in front of me."

"Yes, master." Weiss walked toward until she was directly in front of Seigyo. The cyan haired boy licked his lips, then pointed at his fully erect, 9-inch penis.

"Weiss, suck my penis." Seigyo said, smiling wildly.

"Yes master." Weiss knelt down on bothe knees, inching closer and closer to Seigyo's crotch. When she got close enough, she took a hold of the reproductive organ with her left hand, closed her eyes, and placed it into her mouth.

Weiss began to suck on it like she did a popsicle. She boobed her head up and down in a paced manner, using her tounge to play with it. About every seven full bobs, she would do five smaller bobs were she only sucked on the tip, toying it with her mouth. This cycle continued for about five minutes. The scientists that made Seigyo didn't give him any sperm or semen, so he literally couldn't cum. He enjoyed the feelings on his dick, though, as the huge pervert he was.

After ten minutes after Weiss's rythmatic blowjob, Seigyo said, "Now Weiss, stop sucking for now, but continuesly stroke it."

Weiss detached her mouth from the penis, closing her lips and kiss the tip, before retuning to her big, goofy grin and wide open eyes. "Yes master." She replied, gripping onto the dick with her left hand semi-tightly, them began giving Seigyo a handjob. Her hand masterfully toyed with the penis, her arm and forearm moving in circular motions, making Seigyo's penis move up and down with Weiss's stroking.

Seigyo sighed in happiness, then got a wonderful idea. "Weiss, keep stroking my penis, but masturbate while you do it." His smile was wicked and perverted.

"Yes master." Weiss spread her legs apart, revealing her clitoris. Weiss then brought her right hand right above her womanhood, and began massaging it. Despite keeping her facial expression, she begins to moan lightly. Her breathing began to hitch, and her stroking became more jerky, yet still kept its graceful feel.

After massaging her womanhood for a minute she stuck her index figure inside. Still keeping the facial expression, she gasped, then began moaning as she jerked her finger in and out.

As she kept going, the finger sped up, along with her stroking speed. Weiss's breathing was quick. Then she stuck two fingers inside, causing another internal gasp, and an even more increased speed.

"Now, suck my penis while masturbating, Weiss." Seigyo commanded.

"Y-Ye-es m-ma-ah-sss-terrrrr." Weiss moaned, closing her eyes and began sucking on the penis again, while continually speeding up her fingering. This time, her sucking was all full bobs, and was repeating over and over again like a machine gun, like her fingering. She continued to finger herself while sucking on Seigyo's dick, until she climaxed, spewing liquids all over her hand and onto the floor. She kept fingering, but it slowed drastically, all g with her sucking. Her facial expression appeared more blissfull than before.

"You can stop both now, Weiss." Seigyo said.

Weiss released her self from Seigyo's penis, kissing the tip again, and opened her eyes fully again, smiling big and goofily again, but her face looked a lot more blissful than before. "Yes...master..." Weiss breathed, taking heavy breaths.

"You look tired, Weiss." Seigyo commented. "Stand up and turn around."

"Yes master." Weiss stood up in front of Seigyo, womanhood still dripping, and turned 180 degrees so her cute, sexy ass was facing him.

Seigyo then placed his hands on her hips, smiling. "Spread your legs and sit on my lap. I'll guide my penis inside you now."

"Of course, master." Weiss spread out her legs a little and slowly began to sit. Seigyo grabbed his still erect dock and held it up. Weiss slowly approached Seigyo's lap, his penis entering inside Weiss's vagina.

Being a virgin, Weiss moaned, both from pain and from pleasure, a tad bit of blood trunking down before her aura patched it up. Weiss than finally sat, her butt on his lap, and his dick inside of her.

"Now, Weiss, shut your eyes and sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Seigyo whispered.

Weiss nodded, saying "Yes master." Before shutting her eyes and letting her body go limp. Her grin, however, was still plastered on her face. However, with her eyes closed, the grin looked a lot less goofy, and instead gave her entire face an expression of bliss and peace.

Seigyo licked his lips, placing both hands on Weiss's boobs, groping them. 'She is a sexy slave.' Seigyo said. 'But she did say she was with a team. Looks like I am about to have a harem.' Seigyo licked his lips as he kept his eyes awake.

The scientists made it so he wouldn't need sleep. They made him perfect, after all.


End file.
